Smoldering Coals
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: Toph and Zuko have been best friends for years, but, now that they're older and learning how to deal with relationships, will they analyze their own and become more than best friends? And I ain't updatin' until I get at least one frickin' review.
1. Child's Play

**Hey, Y'all! This is An Assassin's Violin, Here! Wow, this is my first multi-chapter story! Yay! Well, this page is sort of like a prologue to the actual story. Here's the info guide you might need while you're reading':**

**Story: Smoldering Coals**

**Pairings: Toko/Kataang/Sozula**

**Ages: Everyone is between the ages of 15 and 17**

**Toph: 15**

**Zuko: 17**

**Aang: 15 ½**

**Katara: 16 ½**

**Sokka: 17**

**Azula: 16 ½**

**You're all smart enough to guess the ages of the rest of the characters. If you can't, well, still try to enjoy the story. Laters XD**

_**Flashback**_

_**--**_

"_Haha, I got you, HotHead", a ten year-old Toph Bei Fong victoriously ranted at her twelve year-old best friend, Zuko Kuzon. They were playing a delightful game of hide-and-seek ( well, it was delightful to Toph since she was winning. Zuko was ticked off that he was losing hide-and-seek to a blind kid). _

" _No fair! You're cheating! You can sense things with your feet and know where they are", Zuko huffed. _

" _Well, it's not my fault that you're so easy to detect. You having a fat __**butt**__ and all", Toph smugly shot back._

" _I __**do not **__have a fat butt. You're the one with the big head!" Zuko was best friends with Toph, but he absolutely__**loathes**__Toph when she beats him at games like tag, duck-duck goose, hide-and-seek( he really gets frustrated when she beats him at that. You have to be able to see to seek! Duh!). Just then, his eleven-and-a-half sister, also one of Toph's best friends, came , looking for a way to annoy Zuko. When she saw them playing hide-and-seek, her evil, conniving brain got an idea. _

" _Oh, Zuzu…", Azula loves to use her demeaning nickname for Zuko. Zuko then whipped around to see Azula. _

" _Azula, I've told you a million times! __**DO NOT CALL ME THAT! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF TOPH!!**__" Azula just smirked. She was hoping he would say that._

" _Awww, I understand. You don't want to be embarrassed in front of her since, oh I don't know, that's she's your __**girlfriend**__." Hook, line and sinker._

" _**She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend!**__", Zuko shouted, furious that Azula would suggest something so preposterous. Toph just looked stunned, too speechles for any way to retort. However, if one looked close enough, one would see the slightest blush of light pink across her face. Then, after a moment, she regained her composure and retorted, " Ewww, Azula! I wouldn't stoop __**that **__low!" Toph then remembered one of Azula's deepest, darkest secrets. _

_" Well, if Zuko and I are boyfriend and girlfriend", Toph started with a smug look on her face," I guess you and Sokka are together, too." Azula then turned beet red and lost her composure. _

_" Wha-What are you talking about? I don't like him!?", Azula frantically half yelled. _

_"Haha, you like Sokka?!", Zuko taunted, amazed that his sister would like anyone on the planet Earth. _

_"Well, guys, I have to go home. See y'all knuckleheads later", Toph said, rather proud of herself. Azula, after calming down a moment after the Sokka fiasco, looked at Zuko. She saw that he was blushing, apparently because of her teasing him and Toph. _

_In a caring, nurturing voice, she said," You know, you'll have to tell Toph that you like her more than a friend", Azula counseled her brother, a dead serious expression on her face. " I mean, you've liked her since you met her ." Zuko just looked at his feet, bashful. He couldn't believe his sister was being so caring to him all of a sudden. _

_" Well, when are you going to tell Sokka that you like him?", Zuko taunted, trying to catch Azula off guard. " And besides, we're too young to like each other that way, anyway." His voice dropped to a whisper. " She probably doesn't like me like that, anyhow." Azula stood beside her brother. _

_Then, very randomly, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " I bet you she does. Just wait if you aren't ready to reveal your feelings to her." She then said, " And as for me and Sokka, I am going to wait, too. I hope he can." _

_Then, as quick as she began being caring, Azula quickly shoved Zuko to the ground, a smirk on her face. " Come on, let's go play inside. It looks like it's going to rain." Azula's prediction was true, raindrops starting to fall from the sky. Zuko got up and started running while yelling over his shoulder, " Race ya!" As the two children ran, too busy trying to outrun the other, they didn't notice that someone was eavesdropping on them. Toph ,revealing herself from a nearby hiding place, started smiling to herself, happy what Zuko said about her. In a voice softer than a whisper, she said to no one in particular, " I'll wait, Zuko. I'll wait, too."_

**Well, hello, kiddies! Did ya like it? Hate it? Tell me! Review please!**


	2. Insight

**Wazzup, homies! This right her' iz the second(SECOND) chapter of Smoldering Coals! YAY!! Oaky, well in this chapter, it gets into the actual story and stuff. Toph and everyone else in the story are their original ages. First chap was a flashback. 'Kay? Okay, o n with the Tokoness!! Oh, heads up: Zuko's is a bit OOC(that means out of character, right?). Just sayin'. Hope y'all like the story anyhow. I DON'T OWN AVATAR, GOD! STOP ASKING ME!  
**

" Come on, Toph! Please?! I'm begging you!" To show that he was indeed desperate, Zuko Kuzon got onhis knees and started begging. He was making a complete fool of himself because he had two tickets to Beyonce's new concert that he had won on the radio. Zuko was really pysched about winning them; Beyonce' was one of his favourite celebrities/singers and, according to Zuko, she will be Mrs. Kuzon. However, he forgot that his best friendsince birth, Toph Bei Fong,_ despised_ Beyonce' Knowles. Why? No one knows.

" Zuko, why are _you_ asking _me _to go to the concert of the person I hate more than anyone else on the whole frickin' planet", Toph asked with a severe scowl on her face. Toph was about ready to bite off Zuko's head just for asking her that preposterous question. Zuko, not wanting any physical damage to himself, lamely answered,

" Because you're my absolute best friend and you'll do anything for me?" He added a cheesy smile at the end.

Toph, very disgruntled about the the situation, thought of the possibilities:if she said yes, it would make Zuko a happy camper, but htne she would have to endure God knows what at the retarded concert. But, if she said no, it would save her from complete torture, but it would really hurt Zuko if she turned him down, and that would make her a bad friend. She'll take being a bad friend anyday.

" Sparky, sorry but I enjoy not being deaf, and if I went to that concert , would be forever scarred", she bluntly replied, but guilt was eating at her insides. She doesn't have to see to know that she crushed Zuko. He was really looking forward to this concert. _Well, I can just stuff my ears with ear plugs so I won't be tortured completely_, Toph thought. With a heavy, regretful sigh, she admitted defeat.

"Zuko, you better make sure I get out of that concert alive." After a minute, Zuko realized what she meant and gave out a whoop of joy.

" Holy crap, thanks, Toph! Thanks so much!" Out of extreme happiness, Zuko picked upToph and kissed her on her cheek, very close to her mouth. Both teens were red with embarassment and shyness. Zuko just realized what he just did, wide-eyed.

" Wow, Toph. I-I-uh...um...sorry." Zuko sheepishly apoligized. Toph, still wide-eyed, quickly shook it off.

" Wha-what? Oh, no prob." Toph lamely laughed it off. _Whoa, that was awkward,_ she thought. That's the first time in years that her stomach did back flips like that. The only other time was when she had overheard Zuko admit that he liked her... _But that was like five years ago. I don't like Zuko like that anymore...right?_ Toph then shrugged off the odd feelings. The duo was walking to their school, Roku Acadamy. They didn't have the same schedule, since Zuko is two years older than Toph. But, they are both in drama together and that was their first peiod everyday, so they walked together everyday. Zuko's sister and toph's other best friend since birth, Azula Kuzon, ran up behind them. "Hey, retards", she greeted them. She was always like that: a bitch. But, sometimes she was reallyice and a good friend. That is, when she wanted to be. " Whatch idiots doin'?" Azula had the same schedule as Toph, so she also walked with them also. "Oh, we're just talking about what a bitch you are", Toph nonchalantly replied. "Oh, Zuko why didn't you ask Azula to go with you to the concert", Toph wondered.

" Ha, like I would take _that_ thing anywhere in public", Zuko pointed at Azula with disgust. Azula wahcked him in the head.

" Like I would be caught dead there."

"Amen to that", Toph said and gave Azula a high five. "I'm going, though. Princess here's dragging me along. Apparently, I'm the only other person he could ask."

"Aww, poor little retard", Azula said, mocking sympathy.

" Shut up, bitch", Toph retorted.

"Whore", Azula insulted.

"Slut", Toph shot back. She and Azula had this weird game where they insult each other until one of them don't have any more insults. Zuko thinks it's retareded as fuck.

" Ho."

" Prostitute."

" Butt face."

" Shit face."

"Dumbass."

" Platypus." Toph just thought of the word and she knew it would catch Azula off guard.

" Platypus?" Azula was confused. " Good one", Azula commented on being caught off guard.

" What can I say? I'm the shit. The Awesomeness. The-"

" Non modest one", Zuko interjected. Toph whacked him in the head.

" Hey, can I see your homework for english? I didn't do it and Professor Pakku will murder me if he finds out", Azula said.

"Sure", Toph replied. As they were going over the homework, Zuko was looking at Toph. She acted like the kiss between her and Zuko had never happened. Zuko ignored it also, but he also wished that she didn't. _I wonder what would happen if she acknowlegded it,_ he thought. He shook the thought out of his mid as the school came into view.

**Whoo! That one was a doozy! I just thought of it in fifteen minutes and had to get it on here. PLEASE tell me what you think in a review. PLEASE! **


	3. Frenemies

**Hello, fellow Avatards! Third (THIRD!!) chapter of Smoldering Coals! YAY!! Since RozenHound asked me to update more, I'll definitely try to. YAY FOR MOTIVATION! Yeah, and I'm going to introduce Teo into the story. He's about 3 months older than Toph and he has a crush on…AZULA! Yeah, I know, I'm weird. Whatever. I DON'T OWN AVATAR, WHICH I WISH I DID! I also don't own Rob and Big or It's Happy Bunny.**

**--**

_What the frick is going on with me?! I kissed Toph for God's sakes, TOPH! I just kissed her on her cheek, but I still kissed her, nonetheless… I should NEVER use the words __kiss__ and __Toph__ in the same sentence. I'm dead. _Zuko was musing on the previous event that occurred when the school came into view. Roku Academy is basically a big brick building with a bunch of trees outlining it. The school is named after Roku Sozin, who was the founder of the school and the city where they live in, Sozin City**(a/n:I know, lame name for the city, but I was being lazy** **to think of a better name)** As they walked in, someone almost ran over Toph with, what seemed like a cart.

"Hey, Swordsman." The voice of the person in question belonged to Teo Bei Fong, Toph's slightly older brother.

"Hey, Hot Wheels." Toph gave her brother a hug. The two were extremely close, since both had a disability. Toph had her blindness, and Teo had his paralysis. Teo was a very optimistic young boy and, unlike his sister, had a positive outlook on life. They each had a nickname: Toph was referred to as Swordsman like the Blind Swordsman, and Teo, being in a wheelchair, is Hot Wheels. Sometimes Toph call him Goggles because he always wears goggles 24/7.

"I'm going to a concert with Zuko." Toph said unenthusiastically.

"What? Is it a date?" Teo asks.

"NO!!" Zuko and Toph both yell at the top of their lungs.

"I mean, no." Toph regains her composure.

"Oh, okay." Teo is a little weirded out.

As Zuko let the siblings talk, he looked at Toph. She was wearing a green It's Happy Bunny shirt that said, 'You Suck And That's Sad'. She had on fatigue capris on and her favourite green and black Converse All Stars. Her backpack was a one strap that goes across her chests. She never wears make-up, he wondered why.

_I wonder why Toph never wears make-up…She doesn't really need to, she's already beautiful…I mean she doesn't need it 'cause she's pretty, I mean, I don't think she's pretty but, okay I do, but-_

"Hi, Teo", Azula greeted. "Do you know where Sokka is? I, uh, need to talk to him. About Drama, yeah, so have you seen him?" Toph elbowed Azula in the side. "Can you be more obvious?"

"Uh, yeah, he's in the library. Why, do you need to-" Azula ran to the library as fast as her legs can take her.

"Teo, where's Sugar Queen? I need to tell her something important." Zuko had a feeling what she needed to tell Katara.

"She's already in Drama with some new kid. He seems nice but he's really weird. He has blue arrow tattoos and he's bald and-"

"I don't care." Toph pushed past Teo and walked to the Drama room. Eventually, Zuko and Teo were left alone with each other. Teo smiled at Zuko, who grinned back…It was very awkward. Teo didn't know it, but Zuko knew that Teo had a crush on Azula. Gross. Every time Zuko thought about someone liking his sister, his left eye lid would slightly twitch.

"So Teo, uh, how have you been", Zuko asked, making a cruel attempt at a conversation.

"I've been good….. Toph and I were going to go to Universal Studios this weekend with dad, but we had to go to the hospital to get Toph's eyes checked and my legs checked."

"Oh, uh, how are your legs, by the way?" Zuko was feeling more awkward by the second.

" They're okay…Oh, Zuko, I have to go do…something. Bye." Teo wheeled away from Zuko. _That was weird, _Zuko thought. _I bet he's going to go find Azula. _Zuko grimaced. _Guess I'll go do something, too. _As Zuko turned around, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry", an impassive voice replied. When Zuko looked at the owner of said voice, he saw a girl of 16 or 17 years of age. She had super tight skinny jeans on and an Evanescence T-shirt and black Chuck Taylors'. She had no expression on her face. Zuko was oddly fascinated by her.

"Do I know you? I've never seen you here before." Zuko was wondering if she was new or he never noticed her before.

"I'm new here. Transferred from Azulon Prep…My name is Mai." She stuck out an pale and angular hand.

"I'm Zuko." As they shook hands, he noticed that she was looking at him, not the huge scar that covered the left side of his face. No sign of emotion whatsoever.

"I don't mean to be intrusive or anything, but do you know where Drama 101 is? That's my first class."

"Yeah, actually that's my first class, too…I can walk you there, if you'd like." Zuko had the smallest shade of pink on his cheeks. Mai stayed emotionless. Either Mai didn't see it, or she chose to ignore it.

"Sure." Together they walked to the Drama class, talking about their lives, interests or nothing.

--

"Toph, this is Aang. Aang, Toph." Katara Arnook introduced the two teenagers. Toph, looking bored out of her mind, was frowning at the joyous, friendly boy named Aang. Aang was a tall, lanky 15 1/2 year old boy. And he was bald. And he had blue arrow tattoos. That's what Teo told her at least. _This kid is freakin' me out, _Toph thought. _No one can be this frickin' happy. _

"Hiya! I'm Aang!" He stuck out an inviting hand yearning for a handshake. Well, he was not going to get one from Toph.

"Katara just introduced you to me, _smart one._" _I don't like you,_ Toph thought. He was to perky. She doesn't trust perky people. But what's weird is that as she listened to his breathing, she could tell that something is making his heart rate go up. _Katara,_ she thought. Practically every boy in the school is in love with Katara except Zuko and Teo. Zuko said that it would be weird to date the sister of the guy Azula likes. And Teo? He already likes Azula. Guess this kid joined the fan boy club for Katara.

--

"Hi, Azula. What's up?" Sokka Arnook greeted one of his best friends with a hug.

For a second, Azula was taken aback. She quickly recovered by returning his hug.

Her face was red for a fraction of a second, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Hey, Sokka." Azula still got flustered when she talked to him. _Where the heck is my dignity? I have a crush on the boy, but I shouldn't be acting like a fan girl or something, _Azula thought. _My dignity must be taking a vacation._

"Oh! Did you see that episode of Rob and Big, where Big became a father?"

_What the hell is he talking about- oh yeah, that show he watches. _

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Big being a dad." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. It sucks that was the last episode." He makes a puppy dog face. _God, he's hot. _"But whatever, so what's up?" Sokka seemed to wonder what Azula was thinking. She hates it when he puts her on the spot like that.

"Oh yeah. Um, listen. I was wondering if-"

"Excuse me, where is the administration office? I'm new here so I don't know really where to go." Suddenly, someone appeared next to Sokka. She was of medium height and was athletically built. She had short brown hair and big eyes. For some reason, Azula concluded that she hated this girl. Sokka, on the other hand, seemed to be interested in her.

"Yeah, the office is down the hall and make a right. What school did you come from?" Sokka completely forgot about Azula.

"Azulon Prep. My name's Suki."

"Sokka. You want me to take you there? So that you won't get lost in the crowd?"

"Sure. I'd love it", Suki answered with a seductive shadow in her voice. _Oh Hells naw!_

"Cool." Before leaving, he turned to Azula. "Hey, Azula, tell me what you were going to say in Drama, 'kay?"

"Sure. Whatever." Azula was downfallen. As she watched Sokka and Suki walk away, she saw Suki loudly laughing at something Sokka said and put her hand on his shoulder. _Oh no that bitch didn't!_

…_Ho._

_--_

That moment, the bell rang, signaling all the students to go to their first period class.

"Let the torture begin", Toph yelled, making the whole class laugh. Two people walked up next to Toph. One person she identified as Zuko, but she didn't recognize the other person he was walking with. She could tell it was a girl.

"Hey, Toph."

"Hey, Zuko…Who's that?" Toph pointed directly to the person standing next to Zuko. Zuko seemed to have forgotten who Toph was referring to.

"Oh, um, Toph, this is Mai. She's new here. Mai, this is Toph. She's my best friend." When Zuko said best friend, Toph noticed that Mai slightly stiffened.

"Oh, cool." Mai quickly recovered and returned to her state of emotionless.

_I'm going to keep an eye on her._

Someone walked in front of the class. The person had red sneakers and a red T-shirt on. She had a creepy and unwavering smile on her face.

"Hello, your regular Drama teacher Mrs. Aunt Wu had an accident over the weekend. She fell on her hip, so she's going to be gone for a few weeks."

Everyone except a few kids cheered and clapped. "Okay, okay that's enough! I am your substitute for that time. You may call me Joo Dee." She smiled wider.

"So I don't know exactly what you were working on with Mrs. Wu, but you can practice some of your skits or you can talk quietly." You can guess which one everyone did.

The kids broke off into groups searching for their friends. Zuko and Mai were takling amongst themselves. Toph, Katara, Azula, Teo and Aang were in a group of their own.

"Who the hell is that prude talking to Zuko?" Toph did not like Mai for some reason. "I don't trust her."

"Well, you don't even know her, calm down." Azula looked toward Sokka and Suki who were also talking to each other. "I don't like that slut Sokka is talking to. She's rude."

"What did she do?" Katara had an idea why Azula didn't like Suki.

"Well, she really didn't do anything." Azula's face turned red. "I think she is a bitch, that's all. God, can't I call someone a bitch for no reason?"

"Do you even hear yourself", Teo asked.

"You just don't like someone talking to Sokka that isn't you", Toph chided. Teo started to feel uncomfortable while they talked about Sokka. He knew that Azula liked Sokka, but he still had hope that she would like him back. Aang sensed that Teo was feeling bad.

"Come on, Teo. Let's go see what Haru and The Duke are doing."

"Okay, sounds good." As they left, the girls continued to talk.

"Tara, what's with you and that Aang kid?" Toph was wondering what was up with those two.

"Come on, Toph, I just met him. I hardly know him to like him like that."

"Aang, however, seems to like you just_ like that_, Katara", Azula said. Katara then started to blushing.

"Well, what are you going to do about Sokka, Azula?"

"If I could, I would kidnap her and torture her with lightning, make all of her nightmares become reality and make sure that she would never be able to look at another person the same way ever again." Everyone looked at her, fully creeped out by Azula.

"What?"

"You've had time to think about your revenge, huh", Toph asked. Azula blushed.

"If you could, you would do the same thing to that Mai girl, don't deny it." Toph opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again.

"Well, what are you guys going to do about the girls who are taking your men away from you?" Katara wanted to hear Toph and Azula' s responses to her question.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I've never said that Zuko is my man. Where the hell you heard that from?!" Toph was totally flustered at the thought of Zuko and her. Well, not completely flustered.

"Speak for yourself. Any bitch who gets in the way of me and Sokka will_ die."_ As she said this, her expression was completely serious.

"Well, I'm his sister. What if I don 't want you two dating?"

"I said any bitch. You count, too." At this both Azula and Katara start laughing.

Toph was still thinking what it would be like if she dated Zuko…_Nah, that'd be way too weird. He's like a brother to me. _Toph turned to Zuko, who was still talking to Mai. His voice had a certain sexiness to it, and it seemed as if he didn't do it on purpose. She listened to his sultry voice, every word, every syllable that left his lips. She listened to his joyous, bright laughed that filled the room. At that moment, Toph came to a conclusion:_ I bet he's really hot. _

**That sort of sucked, and it was longer tan I wanted it to be, but whatever! I still like how it came out, and I hope you guys did, too. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!!(cries desperately) PLEASE!! Thank You. ****J**


	4. Truth And Dare Pt 1

**ME:Howdy, Campers!...Did I just say 'campers'?**

**Zuko:Yeah, you kinda did...**

**ME:...Oh...**

**Zuko:Yeah...You want to get a snow cone?**

**ME:Sure!**

**Sorry about that. Well this is chapter four of Smoldering Coals, and I promise to update way more often. Oh, when the font is in_ italics,_ those word are in either a thought or a flashback. I would say when there is going to be a flashback, but just to clear things up. I hope everyone understands now. And thanks to the people who have been reviewing. Well, I'll get to the story now. Oh, Yue is in this chapter. She is going to be Katara and Sokka's cousin, so no SokkaxYue. Incest, eeww.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a simple fangirl who fantasizes about Zuko and Sokka everyday. I only own my dreams...Wow, that was deep.  
**

* * *

"And, as you can see, the difference between 6x+36 and 8x+24y is that-"

"Katara, I _can't _see the difference in anything, you know since, oh I don't know, that **I'm blind**!" Toph was studying with Katara at her and Sokka's house. Toph and Katara were reviewing for a huge math test, curtesy of Master Pakku(he reqiures all of his students to call him Master Pakku. Freak.) The questions were harder than Katara thought. She asked Toph, Azula and Yue to come over for a study group, but she really wanted to talk to friends.

"Ugh, this is pointless. Why are we here again?" Azula was getting testy.

"To study, that's what study groups are for. Duh." Toph was bored as hell to this point. Only she and Katara were studying:Yue was talking to her boyfriend Haru on her cell phone, and Azula was reading poetry by Edgar Allen Poe**(A/N: I love his poetry, and a lot of it is dark and depressing, so that's up Azula's alley)**.

"Okay, so let's move on to english. All of this math is giving me a headache", Katara commented.

"Kay, do me first", Toph said.

"Sure". Katara looked at her notes to test Toph. She didn't need to hide them from Toph...There was no point to.

"What is a metaphor, and give an example of one."

"Pass", Toph said.

"Toph, you can't pass on a question, you have-"

"_**Pass**_", Toph said with an edge of a threat.

"Fine...What is a hyperbole?"

"...Pass."

"Ugh, Toph!"

"You rang", Toph asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Okay, since you aren't even trying to answer the questions, **_I'll_** go." Katara was getting exasperated with her best friend's antics.

Toph got out her Braille notebook and reviewed the questions she would ask Katara. She found one that was particularly difficult.

"What is a simile and give an example of a simile."

"A simile is a figure of speech used to make a comparison between two things, usually with the words "like" "than" or "as". Different from a metaphor, a simile-"

"Geek Alert! Geek Alert!"

"Shut up, Toph!"

"Geek! Geek! Geek! Nerd!"

"I can't help that I actually pay attention in school." Toph continued to laugh at Katara. "Toph, you are so immature", Katara lectured, despite she was starting to laugh herself.

"I know, but that is what makes me the charismatic, loveable yet disfunctional person you all know and love", Toph said with a huge, toothy smile. Then, all of a sudden, Sokka came running into the living room where all the girls were. He was out of breath and desperately trying to ask Katara something.

"Katar-Kat-Katara..."

"What?! Oh my God, Sokka, are you okay?!" Katara was freaking out. You couldn't blame her, though. Sokka was sprawled open on the hardwood floor, panting for breath, as if he was running ten miles just seconds before. "Sokka, what the hell is wrong with you?! Do we need to take you to the hospital?!"

"Katara, I...I..need...where's the beef jurky?" Realization hit Katara and her face turned from panic to annoyance.

"In the cabinet, next to the pringles." Sokka ran out of the room as fast as he came. _Sometimes, I can't believe that he's my **older **brother,_ Katara thought.

"And I thought Teo was weird", Toph said.

"You don't know the half of it", Katara replied. Azula's cellphone started to ring. She answered,

"Yo." Her facial expression changed as the person on the otheer end talked. "No, Zuko, I am not going to ask her that!" Azula was starting to get annoyed. Then after a few choice words between the two siblings, Azula complied. "Okay, okay." She turned to Toph. "Do you want Zuko to get matching T-shirts for the Beyonce concert", she asked in a bored tone.

"Well, what does the shirt say?"

"What does the shirt say", Azula repeated into her phone. After a minute or so, Azula turned back to Toph. "The shirts say, ' I'm Crazy In Love With Beyonce' ."

"Like hell I will! I may be blind, but I stilll have my dignity to think about", Toph roared. Azula repeated what Toph said to Zuko then hung up.

"I don't even know why you even get involved with my crazy-ass brother", Azula chided. Toph just shrugged. Azula then got a brilliant idea.

"You know what? We should play Truth or Dare." Katara and Toph both shot up. "Yeah!" Yue finished talking to Haru. "What's going on?"

"We're about to play Truth or Dare", Katara informed.

"Okay, I'll play, too." The girls got in a circle on the living room floor.

"So who wants to go first?" Toph looked at the girls, looking for volunteers.

"I will", Katara said.

"Truth, dare, or no mercy?"

"What's no mercy again?" Katara forgot about this part.

"That's when you do both truth and dare."

"Okay, Azula: truth, dare or no mercy?"

"Oh." Katara wasn't sure if she would want to do that one with Toph thinking up the dares and questions.

"Truth."

"Wimp." Toph thought of a question to ask Katara.

"Do you like that Aang kid?"

"No!! I barely know him!"

"Someone's defensive." Toph had a knowing smirk on her face.

"But I-"

"Who's up next? Yue?"

"Sure."

Truth, dare, or no mercy?"

"...Dare."

"Okay...I dare you to prank call...**Master Pakku.**" An impish grin grew on Toph's face.

"Ummm...I-okay." They got the nearest phone and dialed the number

_Ring. Ring. Rin-_

"Hello", Master Pakku's gruff voice said.

Everyone was crowded around Yue. She had no idea what to do, so she did what anyone in her situatuin would have done. She hung up.

"Aww, y'all are a bunch of wimps." Toph was disappointed in her friends. She forgot how wimpy they were. Well, Azula was still left.

"Well, Azula, guess you're left."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, so what do you pick, Azula", Toph asked.

"Uhh, no mercy." Katara and Yue gasped. Azula was a goner.

"Okay..." Toph pondered for a question and a dare. She turned to Katara. "Is Sokka still here", she whispered.

"Yeah, he should be...What are you going to do, Toph?" Katara was concerned for the well-being of Azula. Toph just smiled. "Oh, nothing", she innocently replied.

"Okay, Azula, Who would you rather french kiss: The new kid Aang, or Sokka?"

"Sokka, duh." All the girls knew that Azula had a humongous crush on him.

"Okay..." A truly evil, impish grin grew on Toph's face. "Then here's your dare."

--

_Come on, pick up already, _Sokka thought in frustration. Finally, he heard Zuko's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Zuko."

"Hey Sock, what's up?"

"Listen, can you stop by our house? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I'll come by in fifteen minutes."

"Great, oh and Toph and Azula are here, okay with you?"

"No worries. See ya."

"Bye." _I need Zuko's opinion on Suki, he being my best friend and all, _Sokka thought_. _

Sokka was watching reruns of Punk'd when Azula walked into his room. He was surprised to see her, but he was also happy to see her. Azula approached Sokka and sat next to him on his bed.

"Hi, Zula. You wanna watch Punk'd with-" Azula grabbed Sokka's face and looked at him for a second. She wanted to remember his face, just like it is. Their faces were just a mere two inches apart. Sokka had a good look of Azula. He looked at her hair, which was hanging half up-half down. She did not have that much make-up on; she was already a knock-out. Her golden eyes shown with determination and desire. Her full, pink lips were moist with the lip gloss she had put on minutes before. _Wow. Why haven't I noticed how hot Azula was,_ he thought. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Azula closed the gap between them. Azula's kiss was soft and sweet, yet filled with fiery passion. Sokka was unsure of what to do, but he quickly complied. While kissing, Sokka noticed they had fallen on his bed and Azula was on top of him. Her tongue was tracing his lips, leaving her memory of her on him. Sometime later, she broke the kiss and got up. Sokka was still in shock, not sure if what just happened had really happened or if he imagined it. As Azula left the room she turned to Sokka.

"If you're wondering why that just happened, Toph dared me...And you might want to put mini Sokka back in your pants." With that, she left the room. Sokka looked down at his pants. Indeed, there was mini Sokka, still "excited" about that kiss.

**Well, what did you think? I'm going to continue this segment of Truth and Dare, and Toph and Zuko are going to be in a little surprise. Ooh, I've said too much! If you're wondering how Sokka felt after that event with Azula, well you're just gonna have to wait 'til the next chapter. So pleez review, and no flames!**

* * *


	5. Truth And Dare Pt 2

**Hi. Look, I don't have that much to say, but this is the fifth chapter. Yay. Yeah, the second part to Truth and Dare. Azula is seeking revenge, Toph is pissed off to no end, Zuko gets a gift, and Sokka has no idea what's going on. So enjoy. And I don't own Avatar. Yue is 18 in the story. Just had to say it. Oh, if you were wondering where Ang or Teo were, they were at the the arcade with the Duke.  
**

* * *

Azula was out for blood. She was thirsty for blood. Bloody revenge. She was going to make Toph suffer greatly. Well, not too greatly. After all, she made Azula do the thing she'd dream about. Azula kissed Sokka. Sokka kissed Azula. To Azula, it sounded marvelous. Stiill, it was a dare. Adare she did not want to do. And Azula had a dare for Toph. As Azula walked into the living room where the other girls were, she noticed someone else was in there.

"Hey, scarface", Azula greeted her brother.

"Hey, pyscho", Zuko said. "Toph was telling me that you guys were playing truth or dare: you did no mercy, huh?" His face had a hint of worry on it.

"Yeah, I did. What of it?"

"She also said that Sokka was a part of the dare. . .He's still alive, right?"

"Yeah, go see for yourself."

"Whatever. Bye, guys." Zuko walked upstairs to Sokka's room.

"Did you noticed the whole time Zuko was talking to us, he was looking at Toph", Katara pointed out to Yue. Yue was about to respond, but Toph cut in.

"Hello, you guys? I'm still here, if you haven't noticed", Toph indignantly declared. She turned to Azula. "Did you do it?"

"Yup." Azula ad a dreamy look on her face for a second, then it vanished.

"You aren't mad that I made you do that?"

"No, not at all." Azula was a very good liar.

"Do you think he's traumatized for life now", Toph asked. Azula thought for a moment.

"I don't know if he's traumatized, but he didn't suffer." Azula smirked

* * *

_What just happened_, Sokka asked himself. _I'm not sure but I think Azula raped my mouth. . .Then again, you can't rape the willing. . .Sweet mother of Jesus! Suki! How am I supposed to explain all of this to Suki? She's already suspicious about me and my other friends. . .I'm in deep shit. _Sokka paused and remembered the kiss with Azula. _Well she's an awesome kisser, that's for damn sure-Wait! I can't think of my best friend's sister like that. . .Even if she is a vision of sexiness-Oh man, I am one crazed-up fruit loop._

Zuko walked into Sokka's bedroom. He knocked on the door to get Sokka's attention, who was completely zoned out. "Sokka? Earth to meat and sarcasm guy?" Sokka turned to Zuko.

"Oh my God! I have to tell you something. Something that happened." How was Sokka going to tell Zuko that his sister raped his mouth?

"Does this have to do with Suki?"

"Uhh, well originally it did, but uh, now it doesn't. It has to do with. . .Azula."

"Oh my God. . .Please don't tell me that she raped you."

"No, no, no, it's not that."

"So, she _did _rape you?"

"No, well, kinda, but-Zuko, don't laugh, okay?" Zuko nodded. Sokka sighed.

"Well. . .Azula kinda raped my mouth."

* * *

"Truth, dare, or no mercy, Toph?" _Please pick no mercy, Please pick no mercy, Please pick no mercy,_ Azula chanted in her head.

"Hmmm. . .no mercy." Azula mentally screamed in victory. Katara and Yue figured that this game was not going to end well. How their friends can be so brave and hardheaded at the exact same time was beyond them.

"Okay, uh, what is the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

"I. . ." Toph started to blush. "It was when. . .my dad took me shopping for my first bra." Everyone started laughing. "What? You know I don't have a mom to take me."

"It was awkward, huh", Yue asked.

"Oh, beyond awkward. Before we found the right size, dad and Teo kept on picking out either DD bras or grandma bras. . .Worst day of my life."

Azula had the dare planned out in her head. "Okay, Toph your dare is to either go upstairs and tell Zuko 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' while wearing only your bra and sit in there for 30 seconds. . ." Toph started to blush fire engine red. "Or, you can ask Zuko what's a prostitute and you have to put your bra on him."

"Do I get to wear a bra, too? 'Cause I can't just walk into a room with two hormonally challenged boys without wearing a bra or in just a bra."

"Nope."

"Can I just run into the room and say it and run out?"

"Nope."

"After I do this, you will pay dearly", Toph threatened Azula. She then removed her t-shirt, revealing a tank top. "Can I keep the tank top on? Please?"

"No. Now go in there." Toph sulkily removed her tank top to reveal her lacy black bra. As if she was on death row, she trudged upstairs to give the boys a 'peep show'.

* * *

"So, Toph dared Azula to french kiss you. . .And she did?"

". . .yes", Sokka admiited bashfully.

"You didn't enjoy it, right?"

". . .No", Sokka said uncertainly.

"Good, that'd be just wrong if you did." Before Zuko could continue, Toph walked in the room. Sokka and Zuko would not have paid too much mind to Toph if she was wearing a shirt. She came into the room in only a lacy black bra that was. . .a bit distracting. Sokka and Zuko just stared at her torso. She had a faintly visible six pack and her arms were definitely toned. Must be from all the physical training she had from football. Her skin was flawless, having no blemishes or marks at all. But the two adolescent boys were not focusing on her skin, they were a bit preoccupied with an area about five inches below her chin.

"Zuko. . ." Zuko violently shook his head from his trance.

"Yah?" Toph kneeled in front of him, inches away from his face. Zuko started to feel very uncomfortable when she kneeled in front of him, Toph unaware of how much she was exposing herself to him. Zuko blushed furiously trying to fight the urge to look down her-

"I'm too sexy for my shirt." Zuko was utterly confused. Toph, her face as red as a tomato, fled the room. Sokka and Zuko were silent for almost five minutes. Then Sokka broke the silence, after he looked at his pants.

"Ugh, first Azula, now Toph?!" He covered mini Sokka again once more, looking red faced. Zuko looked down only to be looking at little Zuko.

"Aw, jeez." Both boys covered their, er, little buddies. Zuko pondered why he would react to Toph like that._ I have no idea why that just happened, _Zuko thought. _I bet it has to do with Azula though. . .This is going to sound really gross and perverted, but. . .Toph is really hot. . .I **so **shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like that. . .but she is. She can't help it. Now, I'm all confused. . .I don't like feeling confused. _Zuko was slightly shaken about what just occured. Sokka, however, was petrified. He could not be turned on by his best friends. . .It's just not natural. Sokka then curled into a fetal position and sucked his thumb. Zuko was in a daze, then realized what happened and where he was.

"Umm, Sokka?"

"Yeah", he said weakly, still in his fetal position.

"I'm gonna go."

"Yeah." With that, Zuko quickly shuffled out of the room. He felt as if he was in the twilight zone or something. _Okay, cold shower, _Zuko thought. _Here I come._

* * *

Toph was very quiet when she came back to the living room. She put on her shirt. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Even though she was blind, Toph could tell that Sokka and Zuko were going to have some trouble forgetting this. She knew she would. Zuko walked into the living room. When he glanced at Toph, who looked into his general direction, both blushed and turned away from each other. Azula was loving this. Zuko, then finding his words, turned to the girls.

"Uhh, bye." He then ran out of the room and headed to his house. Azula continued to smirk. Toph turned to Azula

"This. Evenin. Never. Happened."

"Agreed." Toph and Azula shook hands. Katara was fully confused, but she did not want to know what had just transpired as well. Yue looked exasperated. She understood what just happened. She got up.

"Well, I'm going to need therapy after this."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Sorry it took forever to post it up. I guess it's okay. It's definitely not my favourite chapter I have written. I had to think of a good dare for Toph, since she's fearless. Well, she's not as fearless as she used to be after this. The next chapter will feature the girlfriends(conflict!). Please review, or Momo will eat you. It might take a while, but he'll get the job done. Yeah, no flames, please. I don't understand why people review and flame a story if they didn't like it. Hello?! If you don't like, don't review! Constructive Criticism and suggestions are extremely welcome!**


	6. Just Friends, Huh?

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
**

**Had to say it. I am extremely sorry for not updating in over a month and I give you full permission to kill me. Like I said, sorry. In this chapter I'm gonna introduce a new character, and I'll mention two other characters who will appear later in the story. One new pairing in this will be TeoxOC, which will be called Rasia. Well, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer:** I own my brain. That's about it.

* * *

Toph was totally freaking out. She had just stripped for two of her best friends(one she had been crushing/not crushing on for what seemed liked forever!). She wanted to know if Zuko will still look at her the same way, like as a best friend not like a street walker. Azula was the one that dared her! It's not like Zuko hasn't seen a bra before(when Zuko was 8 and Toph was 6, they found Zuko's uncle Iroh's magazines he kept in a sock drawer. They were eternally traumatized). But she still felt like a slut. She wasn't sure if she should have called Zuko or just hoped he got amnesia. The second idea was unlikely. Toph was pacing in her cluttered room when the phone rang. Toph wasn't paying much attention and she ignored the ringing, causing her father to answer the phone.

Toph's father, whose name was Lee, was an inventor, making things as insignificant as a toothbrush or something as cool as a samurai sword. He had the Bei Fong's trademark black hair that sprang in all directions. His eyes were a mix of brown and green, like Toph's blind green eyes and Teo's brown warm eyes. He was a tall man but a bit lanky. He made up for it with brain power. He was not only an inventor, but also a scientific genius. Teo made him proud by getting all A's in school. Toph? She has B's through D's. He's just proud she tries to do well in school(he's happy she just goes to school, period). Lee answered the phone. "Heloo?"

"Hi, Mr. Bei Fong."

"Uh, who is this?"

"Mr. Bei Fong it's me, Yue."

"Oh, hello my dear. How is Hakoda, Kana, Sokka and Katara doing? And your parents?"

"We're all fine", she laughed. "My little sister Rasia is transferring to Roku Academy from Azulon Prep. I want Toph and Teo to meet her."

"Well, that sounds delightful. I'm sure they'll be looking forward to the meeting."

"Kay, thanks Mr. Bei Fong. Bye."

"Okay, goodbye." Toph and Teo came into the kitchen.

"Who was that, Dad", Teo asked.

"That was Yue. Her younger sister is transferring to your school."

"Cool, we're gonna meet her?"

"Yup." Lee then walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, she screamed. Teo covered his ears.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I do that when I'm stressed." She then plopped into a chair. "I feel like a ho."

"Why you feel like a ho?" Teo wheeled himself next to her.

"Cause I stripped for Sokka and Zuko."

". . .Yeah, I would feel like a ho, too." Toph glared at him, well, in his direction. "Just sayin'. Why did you do that?"

"Cause I never back out of a dare and I kinda wanted to. Yeah, I got issues. Well, that's what I get for making Azula kiss Sok-" She covered her mouth in mid sentence so Teo wouldn't hear. Teo did hear, and he was temporarily horror struck. "Sorry, T."

". . .I'ts okay. I need to get over her anyway. I know she doesn't like me back." Toph put her arm around Teo.

"Oh, don't be glum, chum. Azula may be one of my best friends, but she is an idiot for not likin' you back." Teo smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that. . .I think The Duke likes you." Toph froze.

"Wha?"

"Duke has a thing for you, and I think Jet does, too."

"Okay, I can see Duke liking me."

"You can see?" Toph punched his shoulder.

"You know what I mean. But Jet? He's gay."

"Nu-uh. He's not gay. Why do you think Ty Lee and him have been dating for over two years?"

"She's just a cover-up. Besides, I think he has a thing for Zuko. Once Zuko told me that one day, after P.E., you everyone has to take showers, right? Jet was lookin'. . .down yonder." It took a while for Teo to understand.

Once Teo did understand, he replied with an, "Eww, gross. True story?"

"Yup."

"I would have never thought of Jet being. . .gay. You know he's a womanizer?"

"Yeah, but I think it's one big facade."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I always am." Teo rolled his eyes. "So, what you gonna do about 'Zula?" Teo thought for a moment.

"Don't know, maybe just let things take its course." Toph nodded, then got up.

"Where are you going", Teo asked.

"I'm going to go angst."

* * *

"I hate hormones", Zuko said to himself as he sat in his room, angsting. He had been in there for over an hour, thinking of Toph. And her boobs, unfortunately. Mostly her boobs. Gross. Zuko had a massive crush on Toph for like forever, but the crush started to ebb away. But, somewhere in Zuko, he felt like his crush is still alive, and thriving. But he wanted their relationship strictly as best friends and nothing more, nothing less. But, he kin of wants their relationship to be. . .more. And in that same place, he wished that Toph felt the same way. . .The concert was coming up soon. He wanted his feelings resolved be then. "I feel so. . .perverted." His cell phone began to ring. "What?"

"Sup, Zuko."

"What do you want, Sokka?"

"My cousin Rasia is going to attend our school, and I want you and Azula to meet her."

"Was that it?"

"Well, I also needed to talk to you. . . About Suki." Zuko sat up. Sokka and Suki haven't known each other for a while, but they both really like each other. Azula hates Suki for it.

"What you need?" Zuko then started to think about Mai. He liked her, but not the way she likes him.

"Well, I like her and all, but I'm starting to doubt my feelings."

"Why? A couple of days ago you wouldn't shut up about her."

"Well. . .I'm starting, uh, to like. . .someone else."

"Oh, God are you starting to like Toph, too?" He regretted saying that.

"NO! EWW! I think of her as a little sister. That's just nasty."

"Sorry."

"Wait, you like her now?"

"Who do you like now", Zuko asked, ignoring Sokka's question.

"Okay, don't kill me though, please. . . . . ."

". . .Well?"

". . .I can't tell you. At least not right now."

"Is it me? Cause I know Jet has a thing for me, too."

"Eww! Fuck no! I don't swing that way! Besides, I would find a cuter guy than you.

"You think guys are cute?" Sokka hung up.

* * *

"What does this girl look like", Azula asked. Azula, Zuko, Toph, Teo, The Duke and the new kid Aang were all waiting outside the door of the school, awaiting the arrival of Yue's little sister, Rasia. No one knows anything about her, except she is Sokka and Katara's cousin. That's about it. Zuko and Toph had been avoiding each other, the same situaton with Sokka and Azula. Teo knew what was going on, but The Duke and Aang were clueless. As usual.

"I don't know, but I've heard she's nice", Teo said.

"You think everyone is nice, T", Toph said. Teo blushed. Suddenly, Sokka jumped up from behind them.

"Sup, people!" Everyone jumped except Toph and Teo.

"Jesus, Sokka, what the hell", Zuko screamed.

"Sorry, not my fault y'all are scaredy cats. Anyways, are you guys ready to meet Rasia?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Rasia, come meet everybody", Sokka hollered.

A girl about Azula's height walked into the courtyard where everyone was waiting. She walked with a certain grace and a bounce in her step. Toph immediately approved. She had on a blue Jimi Hendrix shirt, a black and grey plaid skirt and underneath that white leggings. She had on a pair of Converse All Star High Tops that looked ancient and she had a black necklace around her neck. She looked like Yue, Sokka and Katara, but she looked different from them as well. Instead of the Arnook trademark brown hair(except Yue, who had dyed her hair snow white), the girl before them had jet black hair that came past her shoulders. She had the same caramel colored skin her cousins and sister had, but her skin was more of a chestnut color. Her face was heart shaped, like her sister's. She had a little nose, full lips, and small ears, each with a piercing or two. Her most attractive feature on her face was her eyes. Instead of blue eyes, which were the norm in her family, she had light green and silver eyes. They shined with kindness and intelligence. Needless to say, she was a very pretty girl. And all the boys(except Sokka) agreed. "Hi. . .I'm Rasia." Her voice was clear and airy. All four boys thought she was a vision of beauty, but Zuko and Teo were the only ones who managed to keep their cool.

"Hi! I'm Aang! I'm new here, too! Did you come from Azulon Prep! I did, too!! We have so much in common!" She only smiled. A nervous smile.

"I'm The Duke! You want me to carry your books?! Yeah, let me carry your books!!"

"Oh, it's oka-" Aang and The Duke stood before her, wide toothy smiles on their energetic faces.

"Come on, guys! Lay off of her", Teo protested. He wheeled over to where she was standing. Toph walked alongside with him. "Hi, sorry for their behavior. They always act like that when they meet a new person. Brings the Labrador out of them." He was rewarded with an airy giggle from Rasia. Teo smiled. "By the way, I'm Teo Bei Fong, and this", He gestured next to Toph, "Is my sister, Toph Bei Fong."

Toph extended her hand. "Hey."

"Nice to meet you", Rasia politely replied in response with a smile. After she and Rasia shook hands, Teo continued his introduction.

"And Thses two over here", he pointed to Azula, who was quietly observing the whole scene, and Zuko, who had his hands in his pockets, "Are Azula and Zuko Sozin." They both waved.

"Hi."

"What's up."

"Hello." Rasia shyly waved back.

"Katara, where the hell are you?" Sokka was talking on his cell phon with Katara, who wasn't at school yet. "Yeah, she's already here, unlike you. . .Yue's been here already, she had to go to her class early to work on a project. . .You're pulling up?. . .Okay we're in the west courtyard. Yeah, yeah. Bye." He shut his phon and turned to his cousin. "She'll be here any minute." He smiled reassuringly to her. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Sokka how long have we seen each other? And Katara?"

" 'Bout three years." As soon as he finished his statement, a shrill scream filled the air. All eyes went to the now arrivedKatara, whose eyes were shining brightly with excitement over her cousin being back in town. Katara and Rasia ran to each other, both of them squealing in happiness. After several minutes of squealing and hugs, both girls managed to calm down. "Hey, we have about an hour before the bell rings. Let's all get reunited and learn more about each other."

* * *

"So how have you been, Rasia", Katara asked after they settled down at a nearby table.

"I've been good. I got my ears pierced again when I turned 15 last year. Caught pneumonia a couple of times."

"How would you pick up pneumonia", Toph asked confused.

"Oh, Azulon Prep is located up in Maine. If you had to go to school there, you'd always be sick." Aang rolled his eyes. "Believe me." Rasia nodded in agreement.

"So, when's your birthday", Teo asked, interested.

"October sixth."

"So, you're a libra?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. He developed the tiniest blush, no one even noticed it.

"So you're fifteen, too", Toph asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"You like Jimi Hendrix", Azula asked referring to her shirt.

"Yup, I love his music. And Bob Marley."

"Wow, Toph likes both of them, too." Azula smiled.

"Yah, I wish I could see one performance on tape."

"Why can't you", Rasia asked, curious.

"I'm blind."

"No shit, really? Wow." Rasia smiled in admiration. "Well, I actually have audio tapes of performances. You can come over and listen to them if you want."

"You have Woodstock?"

"Yeah, that's my absolute favourite."

"Where exactly do you live?" After the two girls talked, Toph wanted to talk to Teo. "Well, guys, we'll see you later. Bye." After everyone said bye, Teo and Toph departed. When their friends were out of earshot, Toph squealed, which is something she hardly ever does except when she is extremely excited.

"What", Teo asked. Toph smiled wider.

"You like her."

"I do not." Teo began to blush.

"T, I don't need to see to know you like her."

". . .Well, I think she's pretty." Toph looked at him. "Okay, really pretty, but I hardly know her."

"Well, get to know her. She's a nice girl. And I noticed that she didn't mind you talking to her. I think she rather enjoyed it."

"Well, I do think she's nice, and undeniably pretty, but I don't want it to turn into a fiasco, like when I had a crush on Azula-"

"WAIT!!", Toph yelled. Teo covered his ears.

"What?"

"You used the word "had" as in past tense, as in you don't have a crush on Azula anymore." Teo looked down in embarrassment. "Finally!! Iwas afraid you would never get over her!"

"Yeah, like how you got over Zuko?" Toph stayed silent. "Sorry, but just for the record, I didn't say I didn't have a crush on her anymore." He paused, looking back at Rasia who saw him looking and smiled at him. For some reason, something inside him sparked when she smiled at him. "But. . .I think I will be able to move on faster than I expected."

* * *

"So, what should I do about Suki, man? She's starting to freak me out. She calls me every minute of everyday, and I haven't even given her my number, she appears wherever I look, I think she's stalking me. Oh, and she is beyond possessive. I was talking Toph on the phone the other day, and Suki asked me if I'm planning to have **sex** with her. Isn't that sick? And don't get me started on- hey, are you even listening?!" Sokka had been rambling to Zuko about how pyscho Suki was. Zuko just pretended to listen, nodding and saying 'hmm' or 'yeah' occasionally. He wasn't listening to Sokka's girl drama, he was focusing on his own girl drama. He would be going to a Beyonce' concert with Toph in about two weeks, but he wasn't sure if that counted as a date. He really hoped it didn't. Just then, Sokka slapped the back of Zuko's head.

"Ow! What the fuck", Zuko shouted. Sokka raised his arms in defense.

"Hey, sorry. My bad. What should I do with Suki?"

"Maybe you could ask her on a date."

"No, that's kinda the opposite of what I want to do." The bell had rang and they were heading to Drama. Sokka's cousin's first period was. . .you guessed it: Drama. It was the easiest extra curricular class at the school, you hardly did anything except say a few lines, and that's it. With Mrs. Aunt Wu gone and with that freaky lady Joo Dee, it has been like a free period. "I been avoiding-" Someone hugged Sokka from behind.

"There you are, Strong Guy!" Suki was hugging Sokka tightly, very tightly. Sokka was starting to turn blue. Zuko decided to help him.

"Uh, yeah, but, um. . ."He tried to think of a legitimate excuse for not going on the date, then a miracle happened. Azula was walking in the same direction. Unknown to Azula, Sokka's mind was hatching a ridiculous idea. "Me and Zuko, were, uh, going to take Toph and-" He grabbed Azula beside him, "and Azula to the movies." He smiled weakly. Suki frowned deeply.

"What, so it's a double date? Why aren't you taking me? I'm your girlfriend."

"No!! I mean, no. It's not a date. We've already made the plans, and you know, you don't want to be a fifth wheel or anything, right?" Suki thought for a second.

"Well, what movie are you going to see?" Sokka hadn't thought of that.

"We're going to see-"

"Actually, we're going to Azula and my house to watch some DVDs, and we planned on watching "White Squall"." Sokka shot a thankful look to Zuko.

"What is it about?"

"It's about a bunch of kids out at sea and-"

"Sounds boring. Leave me out of it." Sokka inwardly jumped for joy.

"Sokka? Can I talk to you?" This was the first time Azula had made her presence known. She did not look happy.

"Uh, sure. Wait one second guys." As Sokka and Azula walked off, Zuko was left with Suki. He sheepishly smiled at her. She scowled at him.

"So, uh how long have you and Sokka been dating?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know." Meanwhile, Azula took Sokka around the corner so no one could eavesdrop on them.

"Why did you include me on this, huh?"

"You're one of my friends. . .And also the idea just came to me and I grabbed you." Azula didn't look satisfied. Sokka sighed. "Okay, the real reason is I need to talk to you. . .about that kiss." Azula had temporarily forgotten about that. "And, if Suki's not around to poke her nose in stuff, we can just talk. . .I feel like we're drifting away from each other. You know, besides Zuko, you are my closest friend, and I want to cherish our friendship." He took her hand in his. Azula's stomach dropped. "By the way, why did you kiss me?"

". . ." Azula couldn't think of a reason. She was currently staring at Sokka's lips, craving another taste. There were a lot of reasons why she kissed him. But she would give him the more appropiate one. "Toph dared me. Katara, Yue, Toph and I were playing truth and dare, and Toph dared me. Blame her, not me."

"Why would I blame her?" Azula was thoruoghly confused. ". . .You know, I should actually thank her." He smiled his million dollar smile. Azula was sure she would faint. "So with that all cleared up, let's go see the others." Letting go of Azula's hand, they both made their way back to Zuko and Suki.

"For the last time. . .I. . .AM. . .NOT. . .**GAY**!!"

"Please. I know you and Jet have something going on, so I bet you have a crush on Sokka, you aren't fooilng me." Zuko's face was turing a deep red, and ge was about ready to rip off Suki's head, but Sokka broke them up.

"Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for class." As Suki walked off ahead of Zuko, Azula and Sokka, Zuko was glaring daggers at her.

"I swear, she'd better sleep with one eye open, or I'll-" Sokka grabbed Zuko's shoulder, then the hotheaded teen settled down. "What is that bitch's problem? God, she has issues." Sokka ignored his comment. He noticed Azula was lingering back a little.

"Hey Zuko, I'll see you in Drama." Zuko gave him an inquiring look, then looked between Sokka and Azula.

Zuko shrugged. "Whatever." After Zuko walked off, Sokka made his way to Azula.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked up.

"What gave you the impression that I'm not?" Sokka chuckled.

"Just your whole demeanor. You seem stressed." She sighed. _Oh, I'm okay, it's just that you're dating a total pyscho bitch and I am practically head-over-heels in love with you, _she thought. _Other that that, I'm just peachy._

"Just some stuff, you know school, all that." Sokka looked uncovinced. Both of them were quiet for a minute, until Sokka's face broke into a huge grin.

"You know what we need? We need a mental health day." Azula rose one eyebrow. "We should play hooky tomorrow, and while we're out we can rent some movies for friday. So that I wouldn't be completely lieing to Suki." Azula thought for a while.

"Well, what would we do? Who else would go?"

". . .Maybe just you, me, Toph and Zuko. And what we'll do tomorrow. . .will be a surprise." He smiled at her. "You in?"

Azula pondered the idea for a moment. ". . .As long as I don't miss that much in school tomorrow, and as long as we have fun, because I need fun right now." Sokka jumped for joy.

"YES!! Awesome." He gave Azula a bear hug and kissed her forehead. Azula just stood there, dumbstruck. "I'll spread the word to the others." He ran in the direction of the Drama room. Azula kept on standing there, in a lovestruck daze. _You know, I really like it when he kisses me,_ she thought. Then the bell rang, siganling the start of class. A moment later, she realized she was late for class, and she dashed through the hall to get to class.

* * *

**Okay, that took forever to write, but I managed to write it in a week. Yeah, I rock my socks. So there's a new character in the story now, and I'll introduce more and more characters a s the story moves on. I mentioned Ty Lee and Jet and The Duke made a small appearance(I don't know why I added him in there. I wasn't really paying attention.), so they'll obviously make appearances. I know I had Aang and the other boys think Rasia is hot, but there will still be Kataang in the story. And , if you were paying attention, there were a couple of hints that Teo and Rasia like each other. I know I'm saying a lot, but I don't care, I'm on a roll. And there was a shitload of Sokkla in there, too. There'll be more where that came from. Also more Toko, Kataang, Tasia, and others, so keep on reading. Sorry again for the all too long hiatus. I'll make sure I have my chapters up more frequently. Please, no flames, but you can badmouth me about me not updating. I deserve it. Only this time though you can do this, on other chpaters you badmouth me, I'll send emoAang on you(you don't want to see Aang emo. Really creepy and scary.) Reviews and comments are extremely welcome.  
**


	7. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

**Ok, you all are about to hate me, but I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. I know, I know, I suck, but I really don't like where it is headed and it's not at all planned out, if you ask me, I think it's horrid. **

**If you see my profile, at the top near my picture, I listed the reasons why I'm having this doubt. I have a new poll up, and you can vote whether or not I should keep it going or not. Or PM me and tell me what you think. **

**I'm in an inspirational slump, and I just need to get rid of some stuff to get my creative juices flowing again. And if I do delete this story, which might be happening soon, I will be sure to write a whole new story with a whole new plot but with the same pairings and characters as I had in this story. Again, to all who have been reviewing this story like crazy, I am deeply sorry, but I feel that I should think through with this type of story. **

**Keep an eye out for updates on the new stories I'll have out soon. **

**Thanks. :(**


End file.
